


Hell on Heaven

by Undertakerla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Fighting, Fpreg, Half Angel Half Demon Eren, Humor, King Levi, Levi Angel, M/M, Mpreg, Offsprings, Prince Eren, attitude, future smut, supernatual - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertakerla/pseuds/Undertakerla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finds out one day he is engage with the enemy which were the heavenly being known as angels. What is worst is that he  wasn't just engage to just any angel, but a man who just so happen to be the ruler of all Angels Levi. </p><p>Eren finds himself thrown in head first into this engagement by being dragged to the heaven against his will his presence alone is causing an uproar in the heavenly realm. But, beside that he wasn't going to take this lying down despite the royal decree of their great great great fucking grandfathers arranging this marriage beyond their cold graves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell on Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yes, I am soo trying my hands on Heterochromia and Split Genders HA! I did it!  
> Enjoy it while I work on forever us three. I'm almost done, I'll have it posted on Halloween.
> 
> undertakerla.tumblr.com

**_Hell on Heaven_ **

**_ Engagement _ ** **_Day_ **   
**_Chapter One_ **

"Aha, no…no no no no no and no it ain't happening."

The unusual half demon replied as he slowly backed away from the head butler of this demon castle. If he didn't know better his butler had just inform him that he was somehow magically became engage to an Angel. An Angel that should have been the enemies of the demon worlds the last time he had checked.

 

"Whose great idea was this?"

He demanded still furious at the news.

Sure, Eren is a half breed of both Angel and Demon his demon blood and his angel blood were both powerful that neither bloodline can take over and dominate the other entirely that resulted into some characteristic changes in his physical appearance that makes him so much rare and unheard of before. For example his eyes are heterochromia which means that his eyes were two different eye colors. One eye is that of a bright teal green like blue that resemble the Caribbean ocean while the other eye is that of pure fire of red and gold melding in like the alexzandrite stones he admire and loves so passionately beside his eyes were his wings. 

One was that of a succubus bat wing it’s dark beauty ethereal all others while his other wings were shaped like an angel it’s pureness outshine any other in it’s witness that held a transparent tint of sun kissed yellow illuminating his wings. Beside those characteristic he held on to one more secret that only his parents and trusted servant knows of which is his body that was stuck in the middle of a change. He is male, but in a way he is also a….female in terms of having two plummet system down there. Due to his mother being an Angel while his father is a succubus vampire. He had a crazy heritage background that popped him out of his mother uterus literally.

"You’re mother, now please behave and get dress you can’t possibly go to dinner in that attire."

Eren growled lowly at him,

"I said I’m not going dammit!"

Just when he thinks it couldn't get worser then this it did when more of his servant poured in.

  
Like what the flying Fuck was wrong with these demon did they not know that they were trying to dress him up to the enemy? Never-mind the fact that it was to a man!

"Prince Eren, please."

  
“No!”

The butler sigh heavily as he checked his pocket watch they were already fifteen minutes late, with a snap of his gloved finger the couple of butlers that had enter this room charged at him with different articles that were to be put on his body by tossing off his leather skin tight shorts and thigh high combated boots, even his sleeveless dark collared corset top was thrown for the loop with his clasp on cuff bracelet. Eren may look like an Angel face wise, but he dresses up like a sexy sensual little devil of his father tribe. It’s not like he always dress this way, but today he had been planning to go party in the human world at one of those young adults dark night club.

  
Eren was no more then quiet as he was violent, it took more butlers to subdue him and all twenty demon butler suffered both mental and physical abuse that ranges from name calling to biting, clawing, and burning them with fire that various.

  
He made sure to be purposely loud causing a low level tumor that was equivalent to an earthquake shaking the glassy diamond of a chandelier and knocking down a few pictures and vases. His voice obviously carried to reach the supernatural hearing range.

***

Eren mother Carla gave an apologetic expression toward their honored guest,

"I apologize for Eren rudeness. He can be pretty vocal about somethings."

Grisha sat at the head of their table with his wife, while their only daughter sat on the opposite side of the two guardian of their brother shortly notice fiance. She had been staring at the royal decreed like it was a fungus seeping through their dinning hall table. 

  
“That is quite alright its understandable since this was on such short notice on your part. I’m just glad you two accepted this request of both of our great great great grandfather will.”

The elderly looking Angel replied back to the Angel demon Queen.

"Yes…it is a shock….I never knew my great grandfathers plotted this without my knowledge."

Grisha spoke up as he held his wife hand on top of the table.

"Levi was it, how do you feel about this?"

The demon king have yet to hear any protest to the current King of the Angel world, the silent male shifted his attention to the older male his pale stormy hues looked into the hazel brown of the current demon king.

Levi knew by the age of five that he was engage to a half breed newborn, he did not quite understand the circumstance back then nor the seriousness of that matter, but he had come to term he liked this unusual creature. Year after year of growing up and receiving a yearly photo of Eren growing up. He could only think of that the boy he saw in the photo would be his bride to be and he would bare him children someday.

  
“If it’s him, I’m not against this union”

  
He replied, He normally would have been completely against it because he believe demons were just as filthy as humans and half the angels population. Levi didn’t discriminate, but he was one picky son of va bitch.

"I see."

  
Grisha did not push any further then this because Levi expression told him that he would not answer any more about this engagement. It probably saved them all from an awkward silence when the double door of the dinning hall busted open to see a few flying demon were landing a few feet away from the serving table. A few collective groan came from the tailor demons who collected themselves to get back on their feet.

  
Eren was revealed soon after with a pissed off expression on his youthful face he’s formally dressed casual since he ditch slacks for a pair of skinny jeans and converse shoes. He had been fine with the fitted button down collar shirt with a half vest. He still wore his signature gold ring choker with the skeleton key dangling from its little hoop. He stood there with his arm folded across his chest his eyes obviously narrowed on his parents who stared back.

"Eren I’m so glad you can finally join us, now come and have a seat."

Eren glared at her, normality was not going to work on him by a long shot. Right now he could have been out there in the human world dancing at a hip party at that Wall Sina Night Club.

  
“I don’t think so, mother. What the hell does he mean I’m engage to an Angel. Where the hell did this come from huh? Why hasn't Mikasa chased them out with her dark magic or her twin hellbore swords.”

  
Mikasa turned to look at her brother she flashed him her wrist that was spelled casted restraining bracelet that would explain why the angels weren't flapping their wings like headless chicken.

"Tch, I was expecting chicken blood..."

His sister just smirked at him a devilish smile, she would have love to make that request happen, but the best she could do was throw some blows that weren't the finishing killing moves.

"Eren!"

His mother shouted and Eren made a face like he wasn't going to behave just because there was some unusual guest inside their castle. Eren huffed her anyone who was in his position had every right to act this way and be upset, like hello? Who the hell tell their son they were engage through their butler and now having a dinner host party with the said party in the same day? Like no one gave him the time of day or in his case night to think this through, he bet his left balls he can't get out of it either. Moving toward the table he plot down beside his sister looking at a male with raven like hair who stared back at him. He stared just as rudely what did he wanted to fight? He was prime and ready to do a dinner show down if that was what he wanted.

Then again...who was he? He couldn't rank his brain cell fast enough to know who he was, but he does have some sort of manner even if he doesn't like his kind.

"I'm Eren, who are you and are you my so called fiance. I'd be damn if I'm getting engage to an old man."

He replied looking pointedly at the elderly who stared back at him with surprise eyes. Levi on the other hand looked at the tan skinned boy with hidden interest he was just a fiery and passionate as he heard about.

"Levi, I am your soon to be husband."

He replied, his tone actually sent shiver to Eren's spine and he had to shake off the effect his voice had on him.

"Ugh, don't say it like that. I never agreed to being married off."

Eren replied as he resume his arm folding, Levi in turn still remain leaning back in his high back chair staring at him his pale ghostly hues staring into a four combination of color in front of him. They were so...beautiful in their intensity truthfully it's breathtakingly beautiful...

 

"Neither have I, but I came to term with it that if it's you. I'll marry you. Look there, Kid."

 

He nodded his head to the fancy paper of the royal decreed that had both demon mark and angel mark of the seal of previous kings of their world. Eren frowned at being called a kid and wanted to punch his face in, but his eyes zoned in on a signature he barely remembers at all....in fact he haven't seen that hand written signature in a long time when he had been studying under the old law of his deceased grandfathers... Reading it silently his scowl grown even darker as he read more and more getting nearing the ending of the page with the King's signatures.

 

"....The first born child of the fourth generation shall be the chosen one to be the new bride to the Angel world King third generation son who will take over as the fourth generation king, this will bring about a treaty to both world connecting our race as one....The bride shall produce a hei-....oh no...oh hell no. What the hell is this? You can't be serious! You're joking right? I'm the first born child! Marry Mikasa off instead! She's perfect!"

Mikasa punched him in the arm and glared at him.

"OW! What?! You're female! You can do it! I can't do it!"

Mikasa scowl at him with  her eyes narrowed on him even though she didn't want her brother being married off to some angel and to that man of all being, but she too didn't want to get married right off the bat either.

 

"Eren they had already predicted this and it's their prophecy and royal decree of what they wanted for the future of both races."

His father told him, he didn't care if both race were dying out he didn't want to be sold into a bride slavery. No way, over his deceased cold lifeless body he wouldn't bow for this one.

"But this says I have to live in the Heavenly realm! I can't go up there! It's like an attack on heaven, I'm like an invasion as it is being engaged to this man. You might as well tell me to bring Hell on Heaven and cause chaos and disarray, because that is what is going to happen when I get up there."

Levi almost smirked at the boy in front of him who raised up out of his chair his hand firmly planted on the table bent over to look at his father face.

 

"My great great whatever great grand papie was senile you can't possibly expect me to do such a role. I mean come onnn this is the twenty first generation who relies on arrange marriage at this time and age"

He turned to his mother,

"Mom."

Eren mother shook her head it was out of her hand literally and she agreed to this with her husband she may be an angel, but she had been residing in the demon world for quite some time now and has to follow their law in a way.

"Eren, don't be so disrespectful to your grandfathers. It's a done deal the kings of that time made this blood pack with their seals. You're going. Today."

Eren face dropped in shock.

"W-what?!?! Today!! It hasn't even sunk in and you're already throwing me out! You heartless old fart how could you! I can't even give him babies!"

When his father gave him that look Eren paled shaking his head.

"No...No no no no! That is not an option! I plan on being a man! You can't do that to me! Oh hell no!"

Eren turned to make a run for it, but Levi beat him to it as he some how magically appear in front of him and wrapped his arm around him, lifting him up. Eren didn't notice that he was a bit shorter then he was, but that didn't matter when big gigantic wings sprouted out of his back. Oh my god he's a six wing GOD! 

Levi did not understand what he meant when he said he plans on being a man, but his bride had just attempted to flee in his presence.

"It won't do any good to have the angels invade the demon world to retrieve a run away bride either."

Eren stared at him shaking his head no, he didn't want to go.

"You can't make me go! Just because you got six wings doesn't mean squat!"

"Actually I have eight, but I don't think I'll need those two sets of wings."

"E-e-eight?! What the hell are you an Arch bishop!"

Levi chuckled lightly,

"You'll come to find out eventually."

 

Even though Eren was obviously taller and struggling the smaller male wasn't giving him an inch of releasing him. Eren had a sneaking suspicion who he was up against even when his fire he placed on his palm didn't burn the bastard. Angels were extremely flammable he knows because he done it before and their wings were the most flammable then their bodies. Only an Eraser can void his flames and it didn't matter if he made his flames turn blue to be the hottest flame imaginable, Eraser were capable of doing just that. Erase it's effect and it can do so much more beside their powerful casting in magic or power rather it's physically or spiritually.

 

"W-w..wait am I....marrying an Eraser! As in the supreme most powerful most strongest of all archangels....wait...is he a god?"

Eren squeaked, when he looked at Levi he finally realize who the hell he's been being rude to all this time. This Angel was the most feared by all the devils, he was Angel's most strongest being ever. Humanity strongest.... He was practically king of everything he wanted to dominate.

"Looks like Eren's knows now, Dear."

"Yes he does now."

"You two are fine with marrying off your only son to an Eraser? Are you out of your john blinkie mind! And you expect grandbabies too! Hell no!"

"Eren sit back down, please. Let's talk."

"No way. As soon as I'm free I'm skipping realm literally! I have my own life to live! Hell I even enter the human world college! I had plans!"

Eren protested as he pushed Levi face away from his after he realize he gotten to close, he did not want to admit that he was extremely good looking up close and personal with his long ass hair gorgeous long hair if he add. It was so glossy and he bet if he touched it, it would be soft and smooth to the touch like expensive velvet.  He had a close look into Levi's eyes and they were really pale like a transparent color one would see on a blind man, but it was obvious he can see him....with that tint of shocking blue hues piercing in his ghostly wisp of a hues. He mentally glared at his Angelic look.

"Grow bald, you bastard..."

Levi raised a thin brow at his snotty attitude.

 "I have no problem accommodating to your life style in the human world, but we are to remain together until the approaching ceremony and have out first night as bride and husband."  
  
Eren blushed and shook his head, he can't possibly do it. Couldn't do it...

"I can't! Each time I even attempted to even fuck someone it always gets messed up by someone or something cock blocking me I bet it'll happen with you too!"

Levi gave him a look that said it wouldn't happen to them like he knew it wouldn't happen, but Eren knows his bad luck better then anyone else he tried to date Jean a few months back, but a big ugly ass dog had chased him up the tree when they were attempting to make out in some park he would have gladly fucked there and when they went to move to do it in the bedroom the water pipe busted wetting them both that killed Eren lustful side to have sex. It was one incident with another even as he tried to fuck Reiner at one at his college it ended in disaster saying he saw things. He didn't mind fucking males, but he wasn't just a man whore. He liked females too and tried to date one of his maids that served this castle, but that too ended in failure and his sister was dating one of his failed attempts at romance which was Annie, but he held no hard feelings if his sister found love. He was back on his feet quickly after dating Marie and Kristine. Again it failed like he was universally just bad luck in love period and he didn't care who he tried to have sex afterward. One nights stand or quickies weren't an option when an uncontrollable force chase his partners away.

"No I shouldn't have worded it like that. I don't want to do you!"

He replied after his daringly bold look.

"Fear not, I'll court my unwillingly bride to be mine willingly without delay."

"That's big words coming out of you little man, can you back that up?"

He challenged, Eren notice an intensity flashed in Levi eyes his expression looked slightly annoyed the chain crossed earring that dangle in his left ear caught light making this being more surreal. This angel had quite the nice ear piercing if he actually looked, but there were tad bits of what he was noticing now in his freaked out moments.

"Very much so."

He replied confidently without a moment hesitation on his part so the bastard was confident, but Eren was head born stubborn and he wouldn't go down without a fight that was for damn sure.

Despite Eren fighting with him it was clear that once he was left to his own two feet he would run so Levi turned to his parents,

"I'll be taking my bride home with me now, perhaps when he is more situated and more calm we can have dinner again. The ceremony will happen soon enough I'll be sure to post you of the improvement we will make."

Levi turned smoothly walking out with Eren in his arm binding him to stillness.

"No! Let me go! Let me go you bastard don't you dare take me up there! Leeeeviii!"

 

His protest fell on deaf ear because the next thing he knew a flash a light later and he found himself in a grassy plain with a brightly lit sunlight casting its ray on them both. Everywhere he looked and he can tell he wasn't in his world any more.

"Damn!"

It's official Eren is in the heaven realm...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome to continue this story. Thank you for reading.


End file.
